A conventional LCD panel, which is shown in FIG. 1, includes a first substrate 20, a second substrate 10, and a liquid-crystal (LC) layer 30. The first substrate 20 includes a first common electrode 21. The second substrate 10 and the first substrate 20 are disposed opposite to each other, and the second substrate 10 includes a second common electrode 12 and a pixel electrode 11. The LC layer 30 is located between the first substrate 20 and the second substrate 10. Initial orientation of the liquid-crystal molecules is vertical.
When a voltage is applied, a horizontal electric field is formed between a portion of the first common electrode 21 that is not directly opposite to the pixel electrode 11 and the pixel electrode 11, as shown in a dashed box 102 of FIG. 2. However, a vertical electric field is easily formed between a portion of the first common electrode 21 that is directly opposite to the pixel electrode 11 and the pixel electrode 11, as shown in a dashed box 101 of FIG. 2. Due to the existence of the vertical electric field, it is a disadvantage to the twist of the liquid-crystal molecules. In order to make the liquid-crystal molecules twist, it requires a higher driving voltage, but that also reduces light efficiency.
Therefore, there is a significant need to provide a liquid-crystal display panel and device for solving the problems existing in the prior art.